Too much attention
by Unknowninaway
Summary: hermione didn't expected all this. She turned up in skewl the next year , blooming wif beauty and used some muggle inventions which attracted attention.. even Malfoy
1. Default Chapter

 A/n:This is my first one so don't expect it too be bloody good.. I'm Proud of my story. Be a litlle bit kind.  
  
Draco was pushing his trolley towards the barrier separating platform 9 and 10 to go into platform 9 ¾ thinking why it was called 9 ¾ and not 9 ½ . When he got to through the platform , he suddenly lost control of the trolley as it hit somebody in front. He managed to put all his belongings back to the trolley by the help of a sexy young girl that his trolley had hit  "Thanks girl ," he said ."My pleasure .......Malfoy?" she replied still puzzled .  
  
Oh god its Hermione and to think she was sexy a while ago, blech and why is she showing me that puzzled face, oh look at her lips. WHOAAA kissable lips! what Am I thinking , looking at her lips . Uhoh , she noticed   
  
Malfoy walked away leaving Hermione to gape at him . "Did Malfoy just smiled at me?" Hermione thought. She had only seen him smirked or grin, but smile?? His smile made him look so wonderful and sweet and Hermione wondered why he didn't do it more often . Then again Malfoy isn't the sweet and wonderful type.  
  
Hermione was sitting with Ron and Harry, having one compartment all by themselves. 

"Hermione why is your lips so shining and watery?" Harry asked. 

"Of course , Malfoy never heard of lip gloss before , so that's why he had been looking at my lips , and my lips does look really nice wearing lip 

gloss," Hermione thought. 

"It's lip gloss. Harry you lived with Muggles you ought to know they exist ," Ron was looking at Hermione lips with in a funny way

"Excuse me but why do I have to look at Aunt Petunia's lips?" Harry pointed out . 

"Then why would you look at mine?" 

 "It was noticeable , right Ron? Ron?" Harry nudged Ron but he was still looking at Hermione's lips as if it was delicious. "Were you talking to me?" "No, I just felt like talking to the wall , you know…… OF course I was talking to you!" 

 "Oh sorry , umm Hermione how does lip gross works?? It a weird name though," Ron asked. "Who would wear lip gross?? 

"Its lips gloss," Hermione told him. 

"Whatever. So how does it work??" 

"Well they have different flavours. There are orange flavour , strawberry and everything else that taste nice . I just have to apply it to my lips , that's all ." "What flavour is your lips? I mean lip gloss?"

 "Why don't you taste it yourself . Maybe its chocolate. That's your favourite isn't it Ron??" Harry said , laughing. 

"Mine is Strawberry , but I have Cherry and Orange , but I don't usually wear those . Strawberry's my favourite," Hermione said , ignoring Harry's remark.

 "Cherry's quite tasty.."

 "My lips aren't a fruit store , Ron." Ron sighed .

 Their conversation was interrupted when Fred and George came in their compartment . "Hey can we sit with you guys , We can't find Lee and.. Merlin's beard! Hermione your lips ," 

"Honestly ,most Muggle girls wear these," 

"Wear what?" George interrupted Hermione .

 "Never mind guys , I'm off to change into my robes and.. Eek , what are you doing FRED?" Hermione said as Fred sniffed her body

"Eh what's that pleasant smell?" 

 "Hermione , its coming from you," Fred continued . 

"Its perfume guys," 

"Perfume? Is that your new pet's name??" George asked . 

"I don't have a new pet guys , it's .. never mind hmmpfh ," Hermione said , irritated .

A/n: I hope the scripts isn't too much


	2. Malfoy

          She walked off to to find an empty space to change into her robes . She wasn't asking for all that attention. It was only lip gloss and perfume. Finally , she found a empty compartment and changed . She finally finished changing and stayed and sat at the empty compartment since she didn't fancy the Weasleys gawping at her lips. She was quite tired and fell asleep.  
  
Malfoy was walking up and down on the train searching for some trouble he could make. He managed to put Neville in a leg bind , embarrassed some girls and stole sweets . He was walking past a compartment which was very quiet . He Wondered why it was so quiet.. He slid the compartment door open , only to find Hermione peacefully sitting . Malfoy moved towards Hermione . 

"Oh she's asleep."Malfoy thought . 

He can't deny it Hermione was looking so beautiful and she smelt nice. Malfoy took another look at her lips, it looked delicious and kissable .He wondered how her lips taste like it was truly extraordinary. Why does she has to be beautiful? Malfoy thought . He cursed her under his breath . Even how beautiful she is Malfoy can't love a mudblood like her , or can he? Malfoy carried her in his arms and placed her in a lying position instead of her sitting (No he's not doing anything to her , he's just being nice. Nice? Did I said Malfoy was trying to be nice?)  
  
It was a long peaceful sleep , but was awaken when she heard a whisper , "Hermione" She opened her eyes to find Malfoy inches away from her face . Shocked , she pushed Malfoy away and he landed on the floor with a thud. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked . She became more nervous when she found out she was lying down instead of sitting . "I was sitting down wasn't I ?" Hermione thought . Malfoy smirked , " I wasn't doing anything to you , mudblood . Just couldn't help to see you sleep so peacefully," his face was now centimetre's away from her. She could fell his breath on her face. Just then the compartment door slid open. Harry and Ron came in.  
  
"Hermione ?? Malfoy??" Harry said in a surprised look . 

"Malfoy let go of her hand?" Ron said . Hermione just realized both her hands were held by Malfoy tightly . Malfoy let go of her hands and rolled his eyes . 

"Look I wasn't doing anything to her , just talking ," Harry snorted at Malfoy's words .

"What a nice way to talk ,wanna try that Ron?" Harry said holding both Ron's hands to demonstrate his sarcasm . 

"Whatever ," Malfoy said leaving the compartment .

 "Did he tried to kiss you?" Ron asked Hermione . 

"I don't know," 

"What you mean you don't know?" Harry asked hotly.

 "Chill out Harry , give Hermione a chance to speak ," 

"I was asleep , I was sure I was sitting but when I woke up I was lying down and Malfoy was inches away from my face , he didn't look like he was about to kiss me ,"

 "Sure he doesn't. Look at your lips ," Harry said sarcastically .

 Ron was shifting uncomfortably . "Who woudn't want to kiss her lips . She was alone and sleeping , Malfoy seems the kind of guy who would take advantage of the situation"Ron thought 

"And what the hell were you doing alone here and sleeping?" Harry exclaimed . 

"Harry I'm even more worried than you . So please stop bugging me!" Hermione replied . "Let's just return to our compartment , Fred and George are waiting ," Ron suggested .


	3. pHEw

A/n : Hope you guys are enjoying my stories. Please review.   
  
************************$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$********************  
  
  
  
The trio slid their compartment door opened and what they saw made them laughed . Fred and George had lipsticks on the lid of their eyes and eye shadow on the cheeks and was trying to put on blusher on their lips. Hermione giggled the most as she knew what those things were but Harry and Ron were laughing since they looked funny. 

"Were you sneaking in my luggage, Fred and George cause there are things you are not supposed to see," Hermione asked thinking about her bras and G-strings .

 "So, there was, as we found out Sorry." Fred owned up. 

"Never mind Fred just don't do it again ," Hermione frowned .

 "And those things are called make-up and only girls are supposed to wear them .. Oh my you broke my lipsticks and my eyes shadows ,the colours all mixed , I guess I'll just throw it away ,"

 "Throw it away, why not you give it to us?? I got some plans,"

 "You do?" Fred asked George. George nodded and whispered some things to Fred's ears . Hermione sat at the window seat thinking about what happened just now.

 "Did he really did something to me? My robes were still on . What if Ron's right , What if he tried to kiss me or kissed me already? Was he flirting just now . His face was so near.."Hermione pondered in her own mind.  
  
"Hermione why are you looking so disturbed ,"George asked. Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Ron gave Harry the "Don push it" look as Harry was about to speak. 

"Something happened just now , don't bug her if she doesn't want to talk about it , George." Ron said defensively.

 "Its okay Hermione if it has anything to do with Malfoy we have a plan don't we Fred?" 

George said . Hermione winced at Malfoy's name. Suddenly Malfoy entered the compartment . "Couldn't help to overhear my name, hmm.. " Malfoy said . 

Hermione was taken aback of his entrance . 

"Leave us alone, Malfoy!!" Ron exclaimed very hotly indeed. (hmm) 

"Whatever Weasely , I see, your mudblood friend's upset . Wonder why that is," at that, Malfoy smirked and went off. 

"What was that all about?" Fred asked . Neither Harry, Ron or Hermione answered. Fred narrowed his eyes while George looked confused. There was an awkward silenced which was broken by Hermione bursting out of the compartment muttering "boys" under her breath. All her years in hogwarts her best friends were Harry and Ron both guys and very childish. Though the idea never seemed to bug her so much, once in a while she preferred having to share her problems to a girl. "Hi Hermione," said a sweet girl's voice . Hermione turned around to find Ginny , the youngest Weasely.  
  
"Hi Ginny, how are you?"  
  
"That doesn't matters Hermione. I overheard Malfoy talking... Don't worry he didn't do anything to you," Ginny added seeing Hermione's terrified face.  
  
"How.. Really? That's good news? But how."  
  
"How I knew? I overheard Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle. He would have told them if he did anything wouldn't he. Don't worry he didn't know I was hearing to their conversation," Ginny finished and gave Hermione a reassuring smile. Hermione's glossy lips curled up to a smile and Ginny pat her shoulders.  
  
  
  
A/n : Actually I intented to say that Ginny found out Malfoy didn't do anything to Hermione because ginny was Malfoy's Girlfriend. But the idea seems ridiculous.


	4. Ginny cRieS

"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore beamed at all the Hogwarts students after the first years have been sorted. 

"I am please to inform you a teacher will be joining us for an extra subject to train you for your future. She will be guiding you on which path to take as in which job suites you best. Let us welcome , Professor Fryae Grandwish ," all the students stared in  awe , a woman who looked like a fairy with an unexplainable light coming from her flew into the great hall . She had transparent butterfly wings. She wore a white dress which shone and her wand had a star at the tip. She was around her thirties. 

"Is she.. Is she a fairy?" Fred asked in awe as the fairy sat on an empty chair at the staff table. Nobody answered Fred. All were too busy looking at her. "That's all I have to say. Let's eat,"  
  
"Hey Hermione , Ron , Harry wait up ," Fred called after them as they headed towards their common room . "Its Ginny , we can't find her anywhere," George said worriedly . "We tried searching for her everywhere. Well almost everywhere except for the girls toilet . She's not in her dormitory, a girl called Lisa told me," Fred added. The four boys looked at Hermione . 

"Ok I'll search for her at the girl's toilet. Meet you guys at the common room,"

 "Thanks Hermione," Ron replied. Hermione nodded and went. Maybe she could try Moaning Myrtle's bathroom but couldn't find her there. She went to the 2nd floor Girl's toilet but she wasn't their either. She was heading towards the 3rd floor toilet when "Oh.. A girl wandering off alone at night," Hermione recognized the sneering voice at once. Instead of replying she increased her walking speed . 

Malfoy was faster and he caught up with her and blocked her. 

"What's the rush Granger?" 

 "What do you want Malfoy?"

 "I asked you a question first. Answer my question and I'll answer yours," Malfoy smirked. 

"I don't wan't to answer your question so get out of the way before I hex you," Hermione replied coldly. 

"Hmmpf being brave are you? Well I'll let you off this time though. Very tired."

 To Hermione's surprised Malfoy gave her a peck on her cheeks and whispered to her ear, "Good night,"  
  
Hermione stood rooted to the ground apparantely too shock to move. What was that all about? Hermione asked herself. She touched her cheek where Malfoy's lips have touch. Even tough it was a harmless innocent peck... "Snap out of it Hermione," a strong voice yelled at her inside her head. "Maybe it was an accident," the voice continued. But how could it be just an accident. Just then Hermione remembered that she was supposed to look for Ginny and went towards the 3rd floor toilet. As she entered, she heard sobbing. She knew it wasn't  Moaning Myrtle because it sounded like Ginny.  
  
"Is that you Ginny?" Hermione asked in a whisper. 

She walked towards the sound of Ginny's sobbing. 

"Hermione? Is that you?"

 "Of course its me. Who did you expect? Your fairy god mother?" Ginny was sitting at the far corner of the toilet sobbing. She wiped of her tears and grinned. 

"It could help if you were one," 

 "One what? And why are you crying?" 

"Fairy god mother of course,"

 "Ginny, why are you crying?" Ginny didn't answer. 

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me but I'll have a hard time covering up for you to your brothers. They'll be waiting for an explanation," Ginny still remained silent.

 "Let's get back to the co..." 

"Oh Hermione, its Malfoy. He was my boyfriend, and I don't know what was up with him. I think he likes another girl. He broke up with me today. Oh Hermione , he was the guy of my dreams," 

"Malfoy was the guy of your dreams?"

 "Oh you won't understand. You only know his bad side. He's nice, he's sweet. If only you know,"

 "Nice enough to break your heart?" Hermione asked. 

"You wont understand Hermione, how it will hurt me if I see him with another girl," a thought suddenly occurred to what if the girl Malfoy like was her. But she was a mudblood , Malfoy couldn't possibly. "Or could he?" the stubborn voice in her head said. Hermione took a look at Ginny and said.  
  
"Let's go to the common room. Do you want to tell your brothers about this?"

 "Harry.. Ok," Ginny said trembling. 

"Harry? Did you want to say Harry?" Hermione asked. Then she remembered Ginny had a crush on Harry before. Hermione was puzzled how Ginny preferred Harry than Malfoy. Since Hermione knew Ginny she knew Ginny had very good taste in boys but Malfoy? 

"How long have you and Malfoy been together?" 

"3 months," 

"How could ..I mean he hates your family so," 

"He doesn't hate our family Hermione, his dad does and he hates Ron since, I don't know why he hates Ron," Ginny sobbed miserably. 

"Password?" They had reached the Painting of the fat lady. "Phoenix tears,"  
  
Hermione said and the painting admit them to their common room. True to their word, Fred, George, Ron and Harry were still waiting for them. 

"Hi," Ginny greeted uncertainly. 

"Don't say hi as if nothing happen young lady where have you been?" Ron asked hotly. 

"Ron.." Fred said warningly. 

"Ginny where were you just now?" George asked kindly. Ginny looked at Hermione for help. "Let's just go to sleep guys," Hermione advised. 

"Were you crying Ginny cause your eyes are red," George ignored Hermione. Ginny's eyes were looking at Harry. 

"Harry let's go maybe she needs time with her brothers," Hermione suggested. Ginny nodded her head.

 "O..k" Harry replied uncertainly and went towards his dormitory. Hermione headed towards her dormitory still thinking about what Ginny has said and then Malfoy. The thought of Malfoy made her so confuse that her head hurts. Him .. nice? Sweet?  
  
  
  
A/N: so I decided Ginny and Malfoy was together. Sounds impossible doesn't it. Anyway send reviews to me (  
  
  



	5. HELloo blondie

Hermione woke up the next day and changed into her school robes. Last night Hermione couldn't sleep last night so she used some easy to apply dye and dyed her hair blonde. There is a saying Blondes have more fun so she decided to see if its true. She applied her  strawberry lip gloss and some perfume . Hermione took one last look at her reflection , satisfied with what she was looking at ,she headed to the common room to wait for Ron and Harry.  
  
"Ron look at that blonde girl? You think she just transferred?" Harry teased. 

"Oh shut up Harry I know I look bad,"

 "Bad?? You kidding me? Even Malfoy will be drooling over you , Hermione," 

"That's not funny Harry , it really isn't ," Hermione shuddered thinking about Ginny and Malfoy. "Ron, where is Ginny? Is she alright," Hermione asked again. Ron who apparently had a dreamy expression on his face suddenly realized Hermione was talking to him. Harry sniggered , "Ron , Hermione's asking you a question ," 

"Huh? Oh.. uh well Harry's down at dinner, I mean breakfast.. I mean Ginny is at breakfast," Ron said looking at Hermione. 

"Well let's go then. Come on." and off the trio went to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
As the trio was eating someone pat on Ron's back. "Hey Ron , where's Hermione and who's your new friend?" George asked. "My grandmother ," said Harry sarcastically. George bent forward to take a good look at Hermione and, 

"Gosh Hermione you look.."

 "Gorgeous," Fred finished George's sentence.

"Yeah, you look great as blonde, honestly," George continued. 

"Gee thanks ," said Hermione who was blushing furiously. 

"Here's this year timetable," Seamus appeared out of nowhere and froze when he saw Hermione . 

"Yeah, that's Hermione ," Harry said sniggering . Seamus just gaped at her, handed their timetables and walked away with his mouth open.

 "Oh no! Potions with Slytherin, first lesson today," Harry complained. Hermione glanced at her timetable and saw that they were having a lot of lessons with Slytherin this year.  
  
Hermione entered the dungeon for Potions together with Harry and Ron who still wasn't used to her blonde hair. They took their seats right at the back of the class. Soon the Slytherin entered the dungeon and Hermione covered her face with a book. She didn't want Malfoy to see her, not now. She saw Malfoy glanced at Harry and Ron and noticed him searching for someone else. Unfortunately Malfoy headed towards them. 

"Hey Pottyboy and Weasel," 

"Get lost Malfoy," Hermione snapped. 

"Didn't remember asking you Miss. " Malfoy gaped, opened mouth at Hermione. Finally closing his mouth, his lips curled to an unpleasant smirk. 

"Hello.. Babe and goodbye Miss goody two shoes," Malfoy wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and gave her a wink. Ron was red with Fury. 

"Malfoy, let go of her, " Harry spoke seeing Ron's expressions which look as if he could explode any second.

 "Oh well well Pothead's trying to protect his little Hermione. Haven't you realized anything? Hermione has grown up , just look at her," Malfoy gave Hermione another wink and left .  
  
Hermione headed towards the great hall after her last period for the day, Arthimacy. She saw Ginny , eating alone at the Gryfindoor table and went to join her.  
  
"Hello Ginny," Hermione greeted trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Ginny smiled

"Been looking for you all day, Fred and George told me you've gone blonde. The new look really suits you," 

"Thanks, ermm.. I just want to know about ermm .. erm.. Mal .."

 "Malfoy? He's history to me .Had great times with him , now it'll just be my memories.. Don't worry about me we were getting bored of each other anyway," Ginny explained. Hermione wondered what great times did they had together.. 

"Its just surprising you know, I mean I thought you would be afraid of him since his father is a death eater," Hermione said before she could stop herself. To her relief Ginny smiled.

 "Draco's not a death eater, his dad is , and no way was his dad stopping me from liking him. Draco.."

 "Call him Malfoy will you ?" Hermione said . 

"Why should I ? Draco isn't a bad name is it?" Ginny said teasingly. Hermione shrugged and flicked back her hair to her shoulders. "I guess so ."


End file.
